


The Art of Writing Articles

by SureJen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dan Howell/Phil Lester One Shot, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureJen/pseuds/SureJen
Summary: Phil is not the type of person to fall for somebody at first sight. That‘s why he spends months denying that he‘s developed a huge crush on that freshman boy in his university. But a school club he's never actually had the interest to attend, and an article that he has no inspiration to write, may change his point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [netithebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/netithebear/gifts).



> Hello there, lovely people! This is my first ever phanfiction and I really hope you enjoy it! I want to thank my amazing beta @netithebear for editing my typos, adding commas (because I don't know anything about English punctuation), and giving me both motivation and inspiration to continue writing this oneshot! Keep in mind that we both aren't native speakers so there still might be some mistakes - if you notice any, please leave a comment so I can correct them! And of course - let me know if you like the story!  
> PS Sorry for the horrible pun in the title

Phil was never the type of person to fall for somebody at first sight. That‘s why he spent months denying that he‘s developed a huge crush on that freshman boy in his university.

He constantly reminded himself that he walked down this exact hallway on Wednesdays just to get to his next lecture faster, not to catch a glimpse of the brown-haired guy with cute dimples, who always seemed to be there at this time. He told himself that he was always looking around just to see if any of his friends are nearby, not to notice if the pretty boy is anywhere near and then secretly admire his perfect features. He lied to himself (and his friends) by confessing that he is not interested in a relationship right now, but in reality that was all he was thinking about – spending wholesome time with somebody he loved and creating unforgettable memories with that person.

The day Phil finally admitted to himself that he fancied the freshman was like every other day. Except the fact that it was his first time attending the university‘s magazine team meeting.

He never actually had the interest to be a part of all this. He just needed some experience in the sphere of marketing and thought that being part of this small and independent media was going to be helpful for his future. He enjoyed reading every issue of the magazine, though. There were a couple of writers whose names he had started to recognize, because their articles always stood out and were not only humorous, witty and informing, but also beautifully and eloquently written.

The meetings were always on Wednesdays after his last lecture and Phil was both thankful and annoyed because of this. It meant that he would pass _that_ aisle not once, but twice and if he was lucky he would have the chance to see the person he had a crush on two times in the same day. But Wednesdays were the most exhausting days at uni and now they were going to be even more tiresome.

Walking to his last class of the day, Phil prepared to see the attractive stranger again. He fixed his fringe, staring at his own reflection on the screen of his phone, checked if he had any leftovers from his lunch on his teeth. Phil knew it wasn‘t necessary, since the boy would only probably see him from distance. Why did he even care about his appearance? Then it hit him – he probably had a squish. Or even a tiny crush. But he felt _something_ and that‘s what mattered in the moment.

During the lecture he couldn‘t concentrate on anything else, except on the realisation he had just made. The hour spent listening to the professor, who was speaking in the background of his thoughts, felt like a whole day. And for some reason Phil had just become enthusiastic about the magazine meet-up and couldn‘t wait to befriend all the other people from the team. Which was very unlikely for him, since he considered himself a total introvert that made new contacts only if needful. Phil didn‘t know what suddenly had changed in his way of thinking, but he didn‘t loathe it and decided to get along with it.

The bell finally rang and, overwhelmed by a strange urge, he ran out of the hall and headed straight for the room of the meeting. He didn‘t actually know where it was, but he had written down the number of it in one of his notebooks. He just needed to find out which one.

Phil sat down in the hallway and started going through all of his possesions until he finally saw what he needed. Then after a little bit of wandering he realised that the room he was searching for was exactly in _that_ corridor. Not only it was there, but it was right where he usually saw the pretty guy.

Excitement filled up his veins as he literally ran towards the place, just to see that the stranger he fancied wasn‘t there. Oh well, he shouldn‘t have been that optimistic at first place, actually. Sighing, Phil opened the door just to see a bunch of young adults sat in a circle on the ground, laughing and chatting with each other. A couple of them faced Phil when he entered and smiled fondly.

Phil started studying the people in the room one by one before taking a place in the circle. Everyone seemed extremely nice and it was good to know that they all had at least one mutual interest with him. Phil‘s eyes were hovering across the room, when he suddenly spotted a pretty familiar face and his heart skipped a beat. He didn‘t have to look twice to realise it was the beautiful guy.

The boy was quietly sitting in the corner, not even in the circle of people, and was holding a notebook in his right hand and a pen in his left one. He wasn‘t writing, he was obviously deep in thought. The ends of his hair were slightly curling and Phil could‘ve sworn that they were straight yesterday. His lips were hardly pressed against one another and that made his dimples form craters in his cheecks. Phil didn‘t realise it‘s been a while, since he had started staring intensely, until the guy lifted his head and gazed directly into his eyes. Both boys looked away, blush covering their cheeks and almost invisible smiles appearing on their faces.

Everyone stopped talking when a beautiful girl with long blond messy hair and an amazing smile stood up and asked for silence. At the same moment Phil felt a light touch on his shoulder, so light, he could‘ve ignored it, and when he turned around to see who it was, his eyes locked with the brown ones of the attractive stranger one more time.

‚Do you mind if I sit next to you?‘, he asked. Phil almost forgot to reply so then he responded a little bit too loudly: ‚No, of course not, I don‘t mind, you can sit next to me‘.

‚Thanks‘, the boy mumbled and smiled.

Phil‘s cheeks turned red one more time. He couldn‘t ignore the fact that his arm was brushing his own and that they both didn‘t seem to mind it.

The smiling girl opened the meeting. Phil figured that she was the ‚glue‘ of the team, the person that stuck them together and made them work harder to achieve their goals.

‚As all of you have already noticed, we have a new team-member. Everyone, welcome Phil Lester! As much as I know he is a senior and is studying, what was it? Management? No, marketing!‘, Phil laughed, although there was nothing funny about her confusion. Perhaps he did so because he was nervous, especially when the guy who he liked was sitting right next to him. ‚I offer that we all introduce ourselves to Phil, so we make him feel more comfortable‘. It was obvious that they were all really close and he was going to be an outsider for a certain period of time. ‚Oh, and by the way I am Louise, the editor in chief of the magazine, what you should know about me is that I am a huge perfectionist... Enough said‘. Everyone laughed, this seemed to be an inside joke. ‚Phil, tell us about yourself‘.

At first he was startled, but then he eventually came out of his shell and began talking: ‚I am Phil, as Louise already told you like five times, and I am here because I want to make new friends and work in a team‘. Oh, was he a liar. He was here so he could put this experience in his future CV. And because of that stranger, as he later understood.

Then everyone started talking about themselves. Phil was listening, but not that carefully – he‘d have enough time to find out on his own what they all were like in the future. He didn‘t really try to remember everything about most of the people, mainly because he was only interested in the introduction of the boy beside him, the one with the sparkling eyes and kissable cheeks.

When the turn of his crush finally came, Phil accidentaly released a ‚thank God‘, which luckily no one except for the boy noticed. He smirked and began talking about himself, not bothering to stand up as the others did. He didn‘t seem to take himself seriously and Phil liked that because it reminded him of himself.

‚I am Daniel, but I prefer being called Dan‘, he seemed lost for words and Phil could relate one more time. He could speak for hours about anything (with the right companion of course), but not about himself.

‚I am a part of the magazine because I love expressing myself through writing. You may have or haven‘t noticed how much effort I put into my articles and how I like them to be recognizable for people who have read things that I‘ve written before‘. Dan was supposed to be facing the whole room, but he was actually turned in Phil‘s direction, looking straight into his eyes, which would‘ve been uncomfortable if it was anyone but him.

Phil couldn‘t believe Dan was a part of the magazine‘s team this whole time – it even turned out that some of his most favourite articles were written by his crush. What he loved most about Dan‘s style is how unique it was – it couldn‘t be mistaken for anybody else‘s. Тhe pretty boy‘s effort was definitely rewarded.

‚So‘, Louise began, taking Phil out of his thoughts: ‚As most of you know and some of you are about to learn, every meeting here has a different purpose. Today we‘re discussing the positions everyone has and which others everyone can take. For example Dan‘, she pointed at him and he nodded, ,his main task is to write. But he doesn‘t only do that, he also corrects the typos in the other texts that we are planning to publish and helps with the maintenance of our website. Phil, what do you want to do as a part of our team?‘

He didn‘t even wonder before he responded: ‚I want to help sell the magazine, to maintain the different social medias that you have, to keep people invested in what we do‘.

Louise smiled and said: ‚Well, now it seems that we have all types of people in our team‘. She rubbed her hands against one another and then held them under her chin, as if she was praying, but in reality she was just thinking. After a short pause she continued: ‚But we have a lack of writers, surprisingly‘.

Everyone seemed really amused by what she had just said and a catchy laughter soon took over the whole room. Louise wasn‘t even mad, she just sighed and waited for the others to become quiet again.

‚What I was saying may have sounded hilarious, but we should have more authors! Half of our articles are written by Dan and PJ, the other half is done by me and by some of you that had spare time‘. A couple of people looked at each other and nodded. Phil couldn‘t understand if they were guilty about something or just agreeing with Louise. ‚But we need a little bit of change, right? I know that Dan and PJ enjoy writing and have no problem with coming up with like half of the ideas and getting them done, but they are also students and have assignments. So for the next issue I decided that we should all write an article. Some of you have never even tried doing it, so it will be a new and probably enjoyable experience. And who knows? You might even like it.‘ She faced Phil and smiled widely and he couldn‘t help but grin back at her direction.

The rest of the meeting they spent discussing the topic of the new issue (visual medias) and by the end Phil even knew what his article was going to be about – the music in the movie industry. This was actually a big interest of his, so he assumed that he would have a nice time writing about it.

\---

Oh god, was he wrong.

It was Monday and the next Wednesday was crawling faster than expected. Phil still had nothing written. About at least three nights he stood up late to finish his article but nothing he ever typed seemed that good and it all ended in the trash bin. He was desperate and needed help from somebody who was good at this, or at least had some past experience. (Phil didn‘t want to think about Dan, but he did anyway. He didn‘t dare to lift his hopes up, though. He knew they‘ve only spoken once and that it was kind of inappropriate to ask a person you only know the name of for such a big favour.)

The dark-haired boy was headed for his next lecture and was walking faster than usual due to him going to be late. Phil was almost in front of the door of the hall when a quiet calling of his name interrupted him from opening it. He turned around and nearly jumped out of surprise when he saw that it was no one else but Dan standing right there before his eyes.

‚Hey, I know you‘re in a hurry and that what I am going to say will probably sound very weird, but...‘ Dan looked down and bit his lips, but then gained confidence and faced Phil, staring directly into his eyes. ‚I just really want to read what you‘ve written for the magazine because, ugh... I feel like it‘s going to be really interesting... because you seem like an interesting person... I mean... you get me.‘ Dan was cringing at his words and Phil smiled fondly and didn‘t even hesitate before putting a hand on the boy‘s shoulder.

‚I don‘t mind sending it to you... you can actually be my beta, because I am pretty sure it will be terrible,‘ Phil chuckled and Dan did so in reply. They stood like that for a moment before Phil took his hand off Dan‘s shoulder and mumbled:

‚I don‘t really want to, but I should go now‘. The chocolate-eyed boy seemed guilty for being the reason Phil was late and was ready to say goodbye, but before turning away he thought of something he‘d obviously forgotten.

‚Wait, Phil!‘ Dan said as he took a note to write on out of his backback and scrabbled some illegible at first sight numbers. ‚Text me sometime‘

Phil just smiled and waved his hand at Dan while opening the door to the hall, where his professor didn‘t really seem to care about him being late. The rest of the lecture Phil was not paying any attention; instead, he was thinking about how he had lied to Dan and how he now had to send him his article as soon as possible. Because that would motivate him to finish it faster and would be a great conversation starter, right?

\---

Not at all.

Phil couldn‘t do it. Not that he was that bad at writing, actually he really liked this activity; his words just didn‘t seem to be as natural when he already had been told what he had to talk about. After a whole lot of contemplations he decided that it wasn‘t a good idea to lie to his new-made (could he even call him that way?) friend and texted Dan the truth.

**_Phil_ ** _: hey dan, i am sorry to disappoint you, but i haven‘t even started with the article, i just don‘t have the inspiration to do it :/_

Dan replied almost immideately, as if he was waiting for a message from Phil to suddenly appear in his inbox.

**_Dan_ ** _: don‘t worry, i‘ve been where you are a lot of times :)_

Well that was something Phil had no idea how to reply to. Thankfully, after a couple of seconds the three grey dots showed up on the screen and soon there was one more text from Dan. Phil actually never expected it to say exactly what it did.

**_Dan_ ** _: i hope you don‘t mind going to starbucks with me tomorrow after uni... so i can help you with the article_

Was this some kind of a date? He didn‘t want to assume anything (including Dan‘s sexuality) but it pretty much sounded like one. Anyway, he accepted the invitation, clearing up his plans for the next afternoon and making some space for going out with the boy he had been lowkey stalking for almost a whole semester.

\---

It was Tuesday afternoon and Phil was patiently waiting for Dan on an isolated table near one of the windows in the local Starbucks. The boy was being late with a couple of minutes, but he didn‘t really mind. Phil distracted himself by tracing his fingers across the misted windows, drawing stick figures in the tiny drops of condensated water. He then realised what he was doing was very childish and weird and wiped what he‘d scrabbled, revealing what was behind the glass.

Dan was standing there, freezed at one place, as if he‘d suddenly noticed Phil in Starbucks and wanted to make sure it really was him. Both boys smiled at each other and then looked away; Dan walked to the entrance of the coffee shop and looked around for Phil. When their eyes met again, Phil suddenly panicked about what was appropriate to do. Just to say hello? To shake Dan‘s hand? To hug him? He did neither of those, instead he just took a sip out of his already bought coffee and pretended to write down something in the notebook he had brought with himself.

Dan sat on the chair opposite Phil, taking off his coat. ‚Sorry I was late,‘ he apologised. ‚I couldn‘t find my way here‘.

‚You suggested this location,‘ the other boy reminded him. Dan brushed it off and began talking about the article. Phil was both happy and disappointed because of that. He hoped that he would get to know Dan better today, but he guessed he had to actually do what he was obligated to – finish writing the goddamn text he had to present to Louise tomorrow.

Both of them spent the next hour writing the outlines of the article together in the notebook, sharing both genius and dumb ideas with each other, laughing and contemplating life. Soon they weren‘t doing what they first intended to – instead they were laughing together at the silly jokes they made (they had the same sense of humour!), they were speaking about the university life and the funny, memorable or depressing experiences they‘ve had. Phil even gave Dan some advice on how to get through the next couple of years without feeling too stressed and thinking of dropping out. Both of them truly enjoyed each other‘s company and stayed in Starbucks for a lot more time than Phil had cleared from his schedule.

At the end of what the black haired boy now confidently considered a date, Dan sent Phil off to his dorm and hugged him tightly at the door.

‚I hope I will receive another message from you tonight,‘ the brown-eyed guy said. He winked and Phil couldn‘t help but blush and smile shyly as he responded: ‚Definitely‘.

He closed his door and left Dan outside of his room; butterflies appeared in his stomach, making him lean on the door and then slowly slide on it, until he was sitting on the ground. He buried his face in his palms because of how happy he was. His first ever memorable day spent with his crush. And a lot more were probably yet to come. He could feel it.

The same night Phil finished writing the article. It was way too late (or too early, to be exact) and it had taken a lot of time and effort, but he was really proud of it. Despite of it being late, he sent the file to Dan and went straight to bed, not expecting a reply anytime soon. He was almost asleep when his phone rang and a text appeared on his preview screen:

**_Dan_ ** _: sometimes the student does better than the teacher :)_

Phil simply replied with an emoji of a heart and then went to bed, unconsciousness taking over his body. Long after he had fallen deeply in sleep, a trace of a smile could still be seen on his lips.

\---

Wednesday. Also known as the day when Phil would finally see if he actually had a place in the team. When he firstly signed himself up for this, he never thought that he would enjoy it that much. He also didn‘t know that Dan would be there. And that he would want to impress him more than anybody.

The usual place, the usual time. Phil opened the door and looked around. Only Louise and Dan were to be seen; it turned out he was a bit early. And thank God about that – he didn‘t want to read his article in front of the whole team. What if Dan had lied to him and it was shit? What if he just wanted to be nice and to motivate Phil to keep going?

‚No,‘ Phil whispered under his breath. He did that probably way too loudly, considering that both Dan and Louise lifted their heads and stared at him.

A big, heart-melting smile suddenly appeared on the brown-haired boy‘s face and Phil could swear that his heart had skipped a beat. He could feel his movements becoming tenser and tried to unsuccessfully hide it. Louise threw some cheeky glances at both boys and then smiled more to herself than to any of them. She probably had noticed.

‚I hope that you‘re ready with your text, Phil!‘ she said happily. He was still a bit unsure about the quality of his first ever article, but just one look at Dan‘s direction made him more confident. With a new-found motivation, he responded:

‚Yeah, there you go.‘ Phil handed her the USB where the last draft was saved; he wanted to say something else, but wondered a little bit before continuing: ‚You can read it now, so we don‘t waste any time when the others come...‘

Louise understood him. Without any questions she opened the file on her laptop. She put on her criticising face and started reading. Phil didn‘t feel the same adrenaline when he sent the text to Dan. Was it because she was the editor in chief and was supposed to be standing above him in the magazine hierarchy? Why was he so afraid of the opportunity that her opinion wasn‘t going to be positive?

He noticed that he‘d started shaking only after Dan put a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke quietly that there was nothing to worry about. There was something about the freshman that made Phil calmer and that made him feel fearless. Phil didn‘t know what it was, but he loved it. That‘s why he didn‘t hesitate before putting his hand on top of Dan‘s one on his shoulder.

The both boys didn‘t notice Louise looking over the screen of her laptop and grinning. She was soon done with her reading, so she had to interrupt the little moment the two were sharing.

‚Amazing, Phil!‘ **_(pun intended)_** she cheered. ‚There are a couple of things I would like to edit, but that‘s no longer your problem... It‘s a beautiful article, considering it‘s your first one ever.‘

Phil couldn‘t help but smile in reply. He was just about to open his mouth when Louise added:

‚I am done with reading both of your texts, so you two can actually not attend the meeting if you want to.‘ Dan and Phil shared a quick look and she smirked because she already knew what they‘d choose.

\---

Right after shutting the door, Phil didn‘t hesitate before basically throwing his arms around Dan, burying his head in the other boy‘s neck and saying ‚thank you‘ repetitively. He didn‘t know if Dan had really guessed what Phil was so grateful for, but he could explain later. At this exact moment the only thing that he cared about was the feelings of their bodies pressed against one another, Dan‘s hands wrapped around his waist and his breath tingling onto his neck. Phil didn‘t want it to end; he was very fond of hugging and cuddling not only people he had a crush on, but also platonic friends. After only five seconds he had to eventually let go, though; he didn‘t want to give Dan ‚false‘ impressions, particularly because he didn‘t want to scare him off.

Dan‘s big smile didn‘t seem to leave his face since they‘d gone out of the room a couple of minutes ago. The boy looked as if he was nervous about something, but Phil decided not to ask him about it and wait until he told him himself. After a both awkward and comfortable short silence, Dan spoke up:

‚Do you want to maybe go hang out in my dorm?‘ Phil gave the other boy a shocked look mainly because those were the last words he expected to come out of his friend‘s mouth. Dan suddenly began regretting saying this aloud and tried to fix the situation: ‚Only if you have time, of course... or willing‘.

Phil felt really sorry for making Dan feel this embarrassed and without thinking about his daily plans including a lot of studying, homework and some sleeping, he agreed on spending the rest of the afternoon in Dan‘s flat.

Phil could see the tension leaving his friend‘s chest and as soon as Dan felt relieved, he became his usual self again. The short walk to his apartment was filled with silly conversations and laughter and Phil was so engaged in their dialogue that he barely payed attention to where they were going. He could have a small or a big problem finding his way back to his own dorm (keeping in mind that he had  zero sense of orientation), but that didn‘t really bother him at the moment.

Dan‘s place was located in a tiny building that was a little bit far from the campus of the university. It was relatively new, so it probably wasn‘t a part of the complex. The tiny flat was on the second floor and as soon as they walked in, Phil could feel that he was going to spend a lot of time here in the future.

The apartment would‘ve been very boring if it wasn‘t for all the tiny things on Dan‘s shelves that represented him in some way. Plushies, action figures, books (so many books), CDs, posters and photos could be seen all over the place. ‚This flat is very Dan,‘ Phil told his friend, who looked really confused. ‚I like it a lot‘. Dan smiled adorably and changed the topic:

‚Do you want to play video games? I‘ve got quite a few, you can choose which one...‘. Phil ended up deciding he was in the mood for Bubble Bobble, which was very relaxing, and Dan completely agreed with his choise. What was even better is that Phil was actually a lot more skilled than Dan in it and ended up outlasting him and continuing to play a lot after Dan had died.

A couple of minutes before Phil lost his last life in the game, he felt Dan‘s head leaning onto his shoulder. A quick look made him realise that the boy had fallen asleep and Phil‘s heart filled with awe.  He couldn‘t pay a lot of atention to Dan because he was way too motivated to reach the final level of Bubble Bobble, but he sadly died just a couple of levels before it.

Phil sighed and put his controller on the stand beside the sofa; his movements somehow made Dan‘s body unsteady and its upper part slowly slided onto Phil‘s lap. Dan was still sleeping unwakeably, though. His mouth was sligltly open and Phil found this to be the cutest thing he‘d ever seen. He spent a couple of minutes just lovingly staring at his crush, before realising that it‘d probably be a little bit weird, if Dan suddenly woke up and saw him intensely looking at him.

The black-haired guy figured that it was probably time to leave his friend sleeping and go back to his flat and study. Phil managed to successfully remove Dan‘s head from his lap (holding it in his hands a little bit more time than necessary) and reposition the boy on the sofa. After doing this, Phil stood up and threw a last glance at the sleeping Dan, smiling before going to the hall and starting to put on his coat and shoes.

‚Isn‘t it a bit rude for you to leave without even warning?‘

Phil jumped in surprise, not expecting to hear Dan‘s voice. ‚I didn‘t mean to offend you – I just didn‘t want to wake you up. You look so soft when you sleep.‘ The last words weren‘t planned to be said out loud and Phil fought the urge to put a hand over his mouth (it would only make his flirting more obvious).

‚I‘m flattered,‘ Dan grinned, his dimple appearing on his cheek and getting Phil‘s attention. ‚But I wanted to give you something before you go and if I hadn‘t woken up, you wouldn‘t get it until tomorrow‘.

Phil wanted to ask some questions, but he was suddenly interrupted by Dan moving his body closer to his and leaning his head. Phil‘s heart was going to explode and the excitement grew bigger and bigger the closer Dan‘s lips were to his own. Right before connecting their mouths, Dan moved away a little, his eyes getting wider in shock. For a second Phil thought that he‘s changed his mind and his eyes started to get moist, but then Dan worriedly asked: ‚That‘s okay, isn‘t it?‘

Phil released a deep breath of relief and chuckled. He didn‘t give an answer to the question – instead, he moved his head closer to Dan‘s and connected their lips in a short chaste kiss, smiling into it. Dan was the one to initiate the second one that was longer and more passionate. He put one of his hands on Phil‘s shoulder and the other one in his hair while slowly moving his chapped lips against Phil‘s soft ones. Phil was rubbing his hands onto Dan‘s back, pulling his body closer to his own and feeling the other boy‘s heart throbbing in his chest in the same rhytm as his own.

Their kiss wasn‘t as beautiful as those in the movies. It was slow and sloppy, due to Dan being half-asleep the whole time, but it was something that Phil didn‘t want to end. But it eventually had to, because it was quite late and they both had yet to study and prepare for the next day in uni. Letting go was hard and they spent another good half an hour at the door making out inbetween every next ‚goodbye‘ they told each other.

The same night they both stood up late texting. Dan fell asleep before Phil again and left him alone with his thoughts for a short amount of time. During these couple of minutes Phil couldn‘t stop wondering what would it all be, if he never actually finished writing that article; if he never attended that magazine meeting; if he never developed a crush on this cute freshman boy, that he ocassionally saw in the hallways, but was too afraid to speak to.

Maybe falling at first sight wasn‘t a thing Phil was a big fan of. But it also wasn‘t something he regretted experiencing.

 


End file.
